


Kiss Me Goodbye

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: “In Amestris, when you say goodbye to someone you love you give them a kiss.”





	

“C’mon Ed,” Ling said.  “Let’s get a bite to eat.”  Ed grumbled about leaving Al alone in the hospital room, then Ling looked pointedly at Mei and then back to Ed, saying with his expression “Mei wants to talk to Al alone you idiot!”  
   
“I guess I could have one last meal with you before you head back to Xing…”  He looked back to Al, then at Mei.  “Make sure he doesn’t get out of bed Mei.”  The girl nodded, and then Ed turned and left with Ling and Lan Fan.  
   
Mei reached out nervously for Al’s hand, and then blushed when he squeezed hers in return.  “I don’t want to leave you like this,” she said quietly.  
   
“You need to go home, Mei.  I’m sure your clan is worried about you and-”  
   
“That’s not what I meant,” she interrupted.  “I don’t want to leave you without telling you how I feel.”  She took a deep breath as his honey-golden eyes locked with hers.  “I’ll admit, I came here thinking Ed was going to be the man of my dreams…  I fell in love with you when you were a suit of armor and now that you’re flesh and blood again, I love you even more.”  
   
“Mei…” Al whispered.  
   
“I know when I go home, I’ll never be the same person I was before I left.  You’ll be in my dreams every night for as long as we’re separated…  And who knows if we’ll ever see each other again.”  
   
“Mei,” Alphonse said a little louder.  She was quiet as he spoke.  “Help me sit up on the edge of the bed.”  
   
“Ed said not to get up!”  
   
“I’m not getting out of bed, I just want to sit on the edge.”  Her strong, small hands tugged him up and helped him to swing his legs to dangle over the side.  Suddenly, Mei found herself very close to Al’s face and her cheeks filled with color.  Al gave her a soft smile as a blush of his own bloomed.  “In Amestris, when you say goodbye to someone you love, you give them a kiss.”  
   
Mei was sure the sound of her heart thundering in her chest could be heard throughout the entire hospital.  “I…  I’ve never kissed anyone before.  Not like _that_ anyway,” she admitted.  
   
“Me either,” Al said.  His hand came to her burning face.  “I think this is how you do it.”  He leaned down gently and touched his chapped lips to hers, drinking in the warmth of her, the feel of her trembling (of them _both_ trembling) under his touch…  
   
Mei snaked her arms around his thin body and hugged him tight and she pressed her lips harder against him.  He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, the end of his shaggy, long ponytail falling over his shoulder and tickling her ear.  “I don’t want you to leave either.  But when I’m all better, I’ll come for you.”  He held her as she cried into his hospital gown, a soft smile on his face as he closed his eyes and just breathed the smell of her hair.  
   
Ed heard crying and peeped around the doorjamb, and the sight of his little brother blissfully hugging the little bean sprout girl and telling her quietly that he loved her was almost too much to bear.  He decided forgetting his wallet wasn’t a big deal after all and that it was time for Ling to cover his bill for once.


End file.
